


抓只雪兔当老婆（十七）

by rainbowness19



Series: 雪兔 [7]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Series: 雪兔 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619107
Kudos: 17





	抓只雪兔当老婆（十七）

莫关山喝下药后浑身的燥热就褪去大半，这种强制发情又用药抑制的事，对身体伤害大，贺天磨阿丘给莫关山做一顶帽子，把兔耳朵埋在帽子里，这样别人就摸不到了，只能自己在床上摸，阿丘看着贺天那大尾巴藏不住，哭笑不得，答应给莫关山做帽子的事。  
又能搂着媳妇睡觉了，贺天美的不行，莫关山侧躺在床上，孕期就是爱犯困，下午明明睡了很久，晚上还是扛不住困意，贺天的大手在他身上瞎摸，尤其是朝着胸口的软肉抓了抓，侧躺就很明显，聚集一小团肉，颠在手里，软的很，贺天玩上了瘾，突然又想起一件事。  
「毛毛，你和蛇立在外面都怎么住啊?」  
「住客栈呀，好贵」莫关山扶住贺天作乱的大手  
贺天转转眼珠，客栈价格高，蛇立靠采药材攒那点小钱，肯定不舍得开两间  
「那…那晚上怎么睡觉啊?」  
贺家的醋坛子又裂了，这个酸哦。  
「睡床上啊」莫关山答完就清醒了一点「我睡床，他一开始搭椅子，后来睡桌子」  
「哦哦……」贺天满意了，把人搂紧点，贴近自己的胸膛。  
「我们俩……不是你想的那样……」莫关山一个回身，贺天那只趴在莫关山胸口的手，依次蹭过两颗红豆，滑到了他的背上，滑溜的像条小鱼，那俩乳粒蹭的贺天心痒痒，说不想做是假的。  
「我知道，媳妇，我知道」贺天想用大腿勾住莫关山的小屁股，顾及他怀孕就没实施「睡吧」  
莫关山没再说话，也搂过贺天上腰，闭上眼睛。

临近四月，山上依旧温度不高，贺天属于傻小子睡凉炕全凭火力壮，叫以往很早就不盖厚被了，但是莫关山怕冷，贺天厚被子盖的半夜热醒来，满头大汗，媳妇又像个小热火罐一样扒这自己，贺天小心翼翼的把他的爪儿从自己身上挪开，往床边靠靠，露出大腿降降温，刚迷瞪着，就听见了小小的呜咽声，心中警铃大作，一睁眼果然是莫关山在哭  
「怎么了媳妇，哪疼啊，我是不是压着你了?」  
贺天扒着莫关山的肩膀问个不停  
「你…你不抱着我睡…我心里难受…我和蛇立没睡过……没有」  
孕期的人爱多心，贺呈拎着贺天教育过，贺天真正经历了才知道，被窝下火贺天也往里钻，一边赔不是一边把人往怀里带。

「你说这怀孕人都这样吗，一会儿哭一会儿笑」  
贺天停下锉木头的手，看着展正希修剪草药叶。  
「心情起伏比较大吧，多担待」  
「诶！见一！你别带他往远了去啊」贺天眼珠子粘在莫关山身上，看着他傻乎乎的跟着一众人去采花，担心的不行，不让他去就闹脾气。  
「你说他能生的下来吗?」贺天想起大夫那天的话，很担心。

「你赶紧把人标记了吧，能有所助益」  
「他就是我手里头的瓷娃娃，碰都不敢碰，你以为我不想啊，天天盖老厚的被子，被窝里热，我心里头也热，喝多少凉水也不管用」贺天长叹一口  
展正希凑近贺天的耳朵，「我听说，侧位可以一试」  
贺天不可思议的看着这个一贯正经的家伙，居然口吐荤话，随后放出粗犷的笑声。

莫关山孕期已满4个月，孕肚已显，比旁人要大一些，大夫说因为羊水多，也是正常，督促贺天赶紧再次标记，贺天何尝不想，莫关山这几日孕吐很明显，什么都吃不下。  
「想吃荷花糕吗?」莫关山这肚子看着像5.6个月的，腰粗了好多，贺天护着他走在集市上，小心车马碰着他，突然他就不挪步了，盯着一个孕夫手里的荷花糕，这是一种荷花捣汁，混合米汁，莲藕汁上锅蒸，一种淡粉色的发糕。贺天不喜欢甜的，看了就腻，偏偏莫关山喜欢的很，给他买过两次都是吃一口就开始恶心。  
莫关山不说话，只是拉着贺天的手，看那个雄性给孕夫喂荷花糕，那个雌性长得好看，怀了孕只是肚子鼓起来，腰还是那么纤细，脸也光洁如玉，再看看自己，贺天一只手都要搂不过来。  
「我不吃」一股邪火攻心，想起来贺天已经很久没碰自己了，连大夫都提醒他，要赶紧标记，适度房事也有益于孕夫和胎儿，这木头脑袋也听不进去，不知道是不是嫌弃自己现在体态笨拙。  
「哦……」贺天摸摸莫关山的肚子「咱回家吗?」  
「烦死你了！」莫关山甩了贺天手独自一人走的飞快，贺天背好包忙不迭的跟上  
「怎么了这是?」看莫关山跟个小胖球一样一摇一摆的走在前，贺天担心的不行，没由头的生气，这是啥脾气啊，以前也不见这样，怎么怀孕就变个人。从背后强抱住人，把他连拖再拉到一僻静处，化了兽形，驼人就跑。

无论再怎么生气也不能在外面吵架，丢媳妇风险大，回了家，怎么吵，也无非是床头吵架床尾和

刚一进村，发现很多人站在村口，蛇立背着包伏，他应该是又要远行，回头看了莫关山和贺天回来，好像一直在等他们。  
「你要走吗？」贺天问  
「嗯，四处为家」蛇立笑的爽朗，流浪是他人生的常态「媳妇我走了啊」没说几句就开始犯贫，贺天用身子挡住莫关山，眼睛瞪的冒火  
「这是我媳妇！」再次强调  
「你真没劲，那你俩也得和我说再见，你媳妇和肚子里的小肉球的命还是我救的呢！」  
「行，感谢你，回见您嘞」贺天拍拍蛇立的肩膀  
莫关山从贺天背后晃出脑袋「再见」  
这一句甜的蛇立不行，他想好了，这次就去西岭雪山，也骗个雪兔钻被窝。

送走蛇立，贺天在众目睽睽下，打横抱起无理取闹的孕兔莫关山，回家要好好盘问盘问，这家伙究竟想怎样。  
贺天自认为对莫关山的耐心天下第一多，他俩第一天见面莫关山对自己爱答不理恶语相向，住一起后，莫关山的小脾气小脸色也够贺天看了，不听话也不舍得打，在床上做狠了也不行，现在怀了孕他是变本加厉了，不行，不能一味惯着。  
莫关山早就不害怕贺天的黑脸了，坐在椅子上气吼吼的，噘着嘴。  
「坐好了」贺天扶着莫关山的肩膀让他坐正「我怎么就烦人了?」  
「你就是烦人 讨厌，混蛋！」

贺天看他词汇量见长，从来都没骂过自己混蛋，攥着拳头照着他脑袋轻轻敲了一下  
「你打我！你打孕夫」莫关山借题发挥  
「我对你哪不好?无理取闹也要有个限度，你哪次说想干什么我不都应允你，大半夜你说想吃煎蛋，我穿了衣服就给你弄，你说想喝果汁，我托人带回来，用小锤给你捣了好几罐，你说做什么我都照做，反而你，前两天还跟他们去跳舞，滑倒了怎么办?今天在市集也是，我就问问你想不想吃怎么就成罪人了」  
莫关山第一次见贺天这么严肃，这一长串说的莫关山心里虚，低着头不还嘴，白嫩的葱段小指在肚子上划拉着，时不时抬眼偷瞧贺天，他最近的确辛苦，每天都下山一趟，去弄新鲜的菜和果子  
「大夫……」莫关山觉得这件事难以启齿「大夫都说……」想了想这么直接说不行「你都好久没抱我了！」  
贺天歪头「怎么没抱，每天我不都抱着你睡觉，走路也搂着你……」  
「不是那种！」莫关山从椅子上猛然坐直  
「那是什么?」贺天突然觉得种族有代沟了，他完全不知道这家伙脑子在想什么  
「你！」莫关山脸憋的红彤彤的「我们！我们很久都没爱爱了！」  
「……」


End file.
